


The Hero Within Part 1

by Kalexforever91 (orphan_account)



Series: The Hero Within [1]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Big Sister Wynonna, Blood, F/F, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 22:56:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11473392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Kalexforever91
Summary: When Nicole decides to take a new job in a new town and wants Waverly to go with her, Waverly makes a choice... she lets her go.The curse is hers to bare as well.





	The Hero Within Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this fic, this is something I've been dying to write.

The town had been cold and quiet lately, Waverly had just had an argument with Nicole and she was feeling low, Nicole applied for a new job another town as a law enforcement officer with more money.

It upset Waverly that Nicole did this without discussing it with her, they were a couple and they were meant to be communicating on with each other.

Wynonna was back at the home she and Waverly grew up in, she had finished up dealing with a Revenant and she was exhausted, all she wanted to do was drink and relax.

Closing her eyes, she sat in the chair and listened to the sound of the wind outside but then she heard something else, sobbing coming from outside.

Getting to her feet slowly she saw Waverly through the window sitting on the porch step sobbing softly, Wynonna hated seeing her baby sister so sad and she placed her beer down and walked out into the cool air of the outside world and sat next to her sister on the porch step.

“Waverly, what’s wrong?” she asked and Waverly wiped her eyes trying to hide the fact she was crying.

“Nothing” she replied with a smile but Wynonna was not stupid, she knew her sister was sad.

“Baby girl… please tell me what’s wrong?” Wynonna pleaded softly.

Waverly closed her eyes and began to fill Wynonna in on what happened, Nicole had applied for a new job in a town far away from this place and never even discussed it with Waverly.

Wynonna listened with full attention and they sat there in silence, Wynonna took her sister’s hand into her own and she smiled “Baby girl… what you going to do?” she asked, a part of her wanted her to leave with Nicole, to leave this god forsaken town forever and never come back… this was Wynonna’s curse alone.

She would miss her sister of course, she would miss her a lot… she had Doc sure but Waverly was the one she fought for every day, she was the only family she had left ever since she shot hers and Waverly’s sister.

Waverly shook her head and stood up “I just need to think… I need to think about this” she said and she walked away, Wynonna smiled sadly as she watched her sister walk away, she did not want this life for her sister… Waverly deserved to be happy.

Later that day at the Sheriff’s station Nicole was in her office when Waverly came in “Hey, you got time to talk?” she asked and Nicole nodded her head, she just had the news and she was accepted for the job she applied for… question was though… Was Waverly going with her?

Wynonna, Doc and Dolls were doing research on their latest Revenant that they were hunting this time when Waverly came in, she was sad and looked like she had not slept for a while, it had been days since Nicole left the town and Waverly was broken hearted.

Wynonna looked to Dolls and Doc and they excused themselves allowing the sisters privacy.

“You want to talk about it?” she asked and Waverly shook her head “When was the last time you slept?” Wynonna asked and Waverly shrugged her shoulders in response, Wynonna smiled softly as she walked up to Waverly and wrapped her in a tight hug.

“We’ll deal with this Revenant and we’ll talk some more” Wynonna said and Waverly nodded her head.

Grabbing her peacemaker, Wynonna smiled at her sister “Let’s go” she said and Waverly followed her sister out of the doors, quickly catching up with Doc and Doll’s.

This Revenant was more ferocious, Wynonna could barely keep the creature trained in her gun sights, Waverly dodged its attacks but she had not slept in days so of course she was not going to be as quick as she usually was and she got clipped hard, the claws of the Revenant cutting her across the stomach.

“Waverly!!!” Wynonna cried out as her sister was pinned to the ground and the Revenant was dragging it’s claws across her stomach cutting her slowly, Doc and Dolls looking for the peacemaker, it was thrown from Wynonna’s hands when the Revenant hit her with a large branch.

Snow blanketed the ground and there was no telling where the peacemaker landed as Doc and Dolls hunted for it.

The Revenant was laughing sadistically as it cut Waverly, making sure each cut was slow… savouring the pleasure it was getting from making her cry in pain, Wynonna grabbed the nearest branch and screamed as she smashed it over its head, rage running through her as she violently struck the Revenant with the branch.

Waverly gasped in pain as blood pumped from the claw marks along her stomach, she was bleeding heavily and slowly losing consciousness, looking around her slowly she spotted the peacemaker not far from her, just lying there and slowly she began to crawl her way towards it.

Wynonna and the Revenant fought violently before it finally gained the upper hand and slammed her hard against the tree and kept her pinned, Waverly grabbed the peacemaker and pulled back the hammer “Please… Please work!” she whispered pleadingly as she aimed it at the Revenant.

Slowly the Revenant brought it’s long claws up for the final killing blow, Waverly closed her eyes and breathed deep and slowly the barrel of the peacemaker began to glow, Wynonna looked to her sister and smiled as she saw what was happening and she looked to the Revenant with a grin “You’re so fucked” she said.

The Revenant looked to Waverly in horror and Waverly opened her eyes as she kept the peacemaker which was fully glowing and the tip of the barrel smoking aimed at the creature “Get away from my sister!!!” she spat before she pulled the trigger.

They all watched in shock as the Revenant was vanquished by the younger Earp sister and Wynonna smiled but it soon fell when she saw her sister was losing consciousness.

The last thing Waverly could remember was the scream of her sister as she drifted into unconsciousness.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, Part 2 will follow in a few days or maybe tomorrow.


End file.
